Bands
The following is a list of bands originally from Oklahoma or who have strong Oklahoma ties that are currently active in the music scene. Defunct Bands List of defunct bands. Active Bands # A * Acid Queen * Addverse Effects - Norman, OK - (2012-Present) * Admiral Twin * All About a Bubble - Tulsa, OK - (2015-Present) * All for More - Tulsa, OK * All Seems Lost - Oklahoma City, OK - (2016-Present) * The All-American Rejects - Stillwater, OK - (1999-Present) * Anchorway - Locust Grove, OK * And There Stand Empires - Tulsa, OK * Angelical Tears - Norman, OK - (2007-Present) * Animal Names * Applied Music Program - Norman, OK * Aqueduct - Tulsa, OK - (2002-Present) * A Work in Progress - Tulsa, OK B * The Beaten Daylights * Beau Jennings & The Tigers - Norman, OK * Blind Oath - Tulsa, OK * Blurt - Tulsa, OK * The Bourgeois - Tulsa, OK * Bravo Delta * Branjae and the Filthy Animals - Tulsa, OK * Breakup - Tulsa, OK * Broncho * Brother Gruesome - Oklahoma City - (2009-Present) * The Brothers Moore - Tulsa, OK * Brother Rabbit - Tulsa, OK * The Byron Berline Band - Guthrie, OK - (1995-Present) C * Caezar - Tulsa, OK * Carcinogen Daily * Cavern Company - Oklahoma City, OK * Cicadia - Oklahoma City, OK * CobraJab - Oklahoma City, OK * Color Me Badd - Oklahoma City, OK - (1985-1998, 2010-Present) * Colourmusic - Stillwater, OK * Combsy * Constant Peril - Tulsa, OK * Contagion 237 - Tulsa, OK - (2013-Present) * Cozad Dingers - Anadarko, OK - (1930s-Present) * Critical Nonsense - Tulsa, OK * Crystal Vision - Oklahoma City, OK - (2009-Present) D * The Damn Quails * Dante & The Hawks - Tulsa, OK - (2008-Present) * David Castro Band - Tulsa, OK * Dead Leaves Fall * Dead Sea Choir - Tulsa, OK * Debris - Chickasha, OK - (1975-1976, 2005-2013) * Denise Hoey & The Boulevard - Tulsa, OK * Desi and Cody - Tulsa, OK * Destro - Tulsa, OK * The Dirty Creek Bandits - Tulsa, OK * Dischordia - Oklahoma City, OK - (2010-Present) * Disparity Gospel - Tulsa, OK * Dope Patrol - Tulsa, OK * Downward - Tulsa, OK - (2015-Present) E * Em and the MotherSuperiors * End Timers - Tulsa, OK * Ester Drang - Broken Arrow, OK - (1995-Present) * Evangelicals - Norman, OK - (2004-Present) * Everybody Panic - Oklahoma City - (2010-Present) F * Feel Spectres * Fight the Fade * The Flaming Lips - Oklahoma City, OK - (1983-Present) * Future Tapes - Tulsa, OK * FuZed G * Gadgets Sons * The Gales - Tulsa, OK * Gentle Ghost - Norman, OK - (2009-Present) * Girls Club - Tulsa, OK * Give Way - Tulsa, OK * Golden Ones * Goodfella - Tahlequah, OK * Good Villains * Grass Giant - Tulsa, OK * Green Corn Rebellion - Tulsa, OK * The Grits - Tulsa, OK * Grooms - Norman, OK (2009-Present) * The Groove Pilots - Tulsa, OK * Groucho - Tulsa, OK - (2014-Present) H * Hanson * Hinder - Oklahoma City, OK - (2001-Present) * The Holy Void - Tulsa, OK * Horse Thief - Oklahoma City, OK (2007-Present) * Hosty Duo - Norman, OK - (1996-Present) * Hurricane Mason - Tulsa, OK I * Iron Cathedral * The Ivy J * Jacob Fred Jazz Odyssey * Jack Ketch & The Bilge Rat Bastards * Junebug Spade K * Kinda Collective - Tulsa, OK * Kings of Leon - Talihina, OK - (1999-Present) * Kite Flying Robot * Klondike5 - Tulsa, OK L * Let Slip the Dogs * Lights-Out On Sheridan - Tulsa, OK * Life Lessons - Oklahoma City, OK - (2013-Present) * Limber Limbs - Oklahoma City, OK * Lizard Police - Tulsa, OK * Lord Buffalo - Stillwater, OK (2010-Present) * Lucid Awakening - Tulsa, OK * The Luxtones - Tulsa, OK M * Madewell - Tulsa, OK * Manta Rays - Tulsa, OK * Men of Action - Tulsa, OK * The Midwest Kings - Tulsa, OK - (2001-Present) * Mike Bone - Oklahoma City, OK - (1997-Present) * ModernMyth - Tulsa, OK - (2011-Present) * Mortuary Science * My So Called Band - Norman, OK N * New Time Zones - Tulsa, OK * Nicnõs - Oklahoma City, OK - (2010-Present) * Nightingale - Tulsa, OK - (2015-Present) * The Nixons - Oklahoma City, OK - (1990-2000, 2017-Present) * NoiseBleedSound - Oklahoma City, OK * The Noise Estate - Pryor, OK O * The Odyssey - Tulsa, OK * O Fidelis - Oklahoma City, OK - (2008-Present) * Omni Zero - Tulsa, OK * Other Lives - Stillwater, OK - (2003-Present) P * Parker Millsap - Purcell, OK * Paul Benjamin Band - Tulsa, OK * Piece of Mind - Tulsa, OK * Pillar - Tulsa, OK - (1998-Present) * Planet What * Pony Up - Hominy, OK * Power Pyramid - Oklahoma City, OK - (2012-Present) * Prettyboy - Norman, OK - (2009-Present) Q * Quinque R * Rainbows are Free * Red City Radio - Oklahoma City, OK - (2005-Present) * Red Dirt Rangers - Stillwater, OK - (1988-Present) * Rock Fisch - Tulsa, OK S * SafetySuit - Tulsa, OK - (2002-Present) * Sam & the Stylees - Tulsa, OK - (2002-Present) * Second Glance - Tulsa, OK * The Secret Post - Tulsa, OK * SeXtion 8 - Tulsa, OK * Seventh Element - Oklahoma City, OK * The Shelter People * Shiny Toy Guns - Shawnee, OK - (2002-Present) * Skating Polly - Oklahoma City, OK - (2009-Present) * Skytown - Skiatook, OK * Sovereign Dame - Tulsa, OK - (2012-Present) * Spaghetti Eddie - Oklahoma City, OK - (2010-Present) * Stars Go Dim - Tulsa, OK - (2007-Present) * Sugar Free Allstars - Oklahoma City, OK - (2000-Present) * The Swon Brothers - Muskogee, OK - (2013-Present) T * Taddy Porter - Stillwater, OK - (2007-Present) * Tallows * Team Nightstand - Norman, OK - (2013-Present) * Tell Lies - Tulsa, OK * Thirteen Stars - Oklahoma City, OK - (1998-Present) * Tony Romanello and the Black Jackets - Tulsa, OK * Traindodge - Oklahoma City, OK - (1996-Present) * Turnpike Troubadours - Tahlequah, OK - (2007-Present) * Tyler Hopkins & the Rebellion - Oklahoma City, OK - (2012-Present) U * Umbrellas - OK - (2005-Present) V * Villain - Tulsa, OK * Violence to Vegas * Violent Affair - Oklahoma City, OK - (2007-Present) * Violent Victim - Bartlesville, OK W * Weston Horn & The Hush - Tulsa, OK * When the Clock Strikes - Tulsa, OK * Wildings - Oklahoma City, OK - (2011-Present) X Y * The Young Vines Z * Zunis